


Crumpled paper

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 February 2010 for Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crumpled paper

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 15 February 2010 for Valentine's Day.

Finn lifts his gaze, looking at the clock hung over the professor's desk. It's 2 pm. He lowers his gaze on the crumpled piece of paper he has had in front of him since the lesson began. He has written today's date on it. 14 February. It's weird 'cause when he was with Quinn there was no problem with Valentine's Day presents. Some flowers, a nice perfume indicated by Santana and it was done. Simple and smooth. Now things are completely different, and more difficult than he had imagined. He bites the end of the pen, the math's professor keeps babbling about formulas as he thinks about what to write.

Why has he had this idea of writing in the first place?! It's not as if he has good results in literature, indeed it's not as if he has good results in any school subjects. He holds the pen between his fingers. Sometimes he feels so stupid, and wonders why Mr.Shu has chosen him. Why he accepted his goofy confession months ago.

 

Finn remembers it well, he remembers the anxiety and the fear of being rejected. It had never happened to him, not with Quinn or Rachel and neither with Kurt. He remembers that his hands were sweaty, it was afternoon and the school's corridors were silent. He had stood for at least ten minutes in front of the door of Mr.Shu's office, imagining what Mr.Shu could say.

Finn had always liked how gently Mr.Shu's voice could sound, how gentle Mr.Shu's arms could be. It had been long since the teacher had hugged him for the first and last time, when Finn had cried on his shoulder the day he had discovered that Quinn was pregnant. From then on Mr.Shu had always tried to help him but he had never hugged him again.

Standing in front of his teacher's office that day Finn thought that, being all the mess with Quinn finished, he probably would have never been hugged by him again. He probably would have left without knocking if it hadn't been Mr.Shu to open the door. When the door swung opened he almost jumped, and he definitely had troubles breathing as Mr.Shu stood there, looking at him.

"Do you need something Finn?"

Finn would have punched himself in the face for having even thought to go there, Mr.Shu, was not like him, not like Kurt. But looking at those gentle eyes, those full lips, Finn thought that at that point he had nothing more to lose. So he just blurted it out, eyes glued to the floor. "IthinkIlikeyouMr.Shu." And really Finn didn't expect Mr.Shu's hand under his chin tilting it up, nor the fresh lips over his own.

From then on they have been together, kind of. At the beginning it was incredibly difficult for Finn to abandon the "Mr.Shu" and go for Will instead, but said Will slowly, gently, shown him that theirs was a relationship between equals, as every love relationship should be.

 

Finn smiles as he thinks about that day, about the many days after that, as he thinks about the soft sounds which escape Will's throat as he makes love to him. He shivers, shakes his head to clear his thoughts and presses the tip of the pen to the paper. When the bell rings he swings his rucksack over his right shoulder and dashes out of the room. The sound of his sneakers on the linoleum floor rebounds against the walls. He stops in front of the auditorium and pulls the door open. Will waves at him from where he is sitting. Finn smiles, 'cause Will always sits at the same place, third seat from the right, first row.

He walks up to him, till he is standing behind Will's seat, then leans down and leaves a kiss on Will's cheek.

-Hey there, Finn.

Will's hand is gentle as he ruffles Finn's hair.

-C'mon come and seat near me.

Finn nods, climbs the back of the seat and plops in it.

-So why did you want to see me now?

Will tilts his head to the side.

-I…uhm…Happy Valentine's Day…I guess.

Finn doesn't look at Will in the face as he hands him the little piece of paper which he has been dying on since early in the morning.

Will slowly unfolds it, he chuckles at how crumpled it is and imagines a nervous Finn keeping it in his pockets.

As he reads he can definitely feel something warm building up inside of him, and yes he is blushing, which really it's something he hasn't done in ages.

He turns towards Finn, cheeks hot, and, even though he knows it makes him seem a teenage girl, he latches his arms around Finn's neck and kisses him. He lets Finn pull him closer, till he is in his lap, Finn's hands all over him.

The little piece of paper remains opened on Will's seat, an "I love you" written in a childish handwriting shines silently against the crumpled white of the paper.


End file.
